A Not So Normal Mission
by KurosakiElric
Summary: (post-war, SasuNaru, yaoi) A few years after the 4th Great Ninja war sees a new Hokage, Naruto leading a team, and Sasuke back in Konoha. Things however take an unexpected turn when Naruto leaves for a mission.


**Disclaimer: ** _I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would've already confessed to Naruto, and Hinata would stop stalking him._

The blond sighed as he leaned on the tree trunk, his blue eyes closed as he attempted to regain his breath. They were strong. He was willing to admit that. His eyes opened slightly as he glanced at the two small bells dangling from the belt on his waist. Time was almost up for this exercise, and if his team didn't get the bells by noon, they'd go without lunch.

He smirked. They _still_ haven't figured out the purpose of this particular exercise. His eyes suddenly widened as he gritted his teeth, a Kunai suddenly whizzing past his left ear and disappearing into the foliage. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a few strands of blonde hair slowly falling to the ground. _Kuso! They've found me already!_

Naruto smirked as he used his last remaining line of defence: the Body-flicker technique. It happened in an instant. He vanished from the spot without a trace. The green eyes that were watching from the shadows widened for a second before the owner scowled. "Tch. Kuso!" she muttered under her breath. She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it against the tree branch in frustration, causing the limb to wobble.

"Haha! They'd never find me /here/, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. _Heh. They are a handful. I wonder if we were like this with Kakashi-sensei.. _Naruto smiled and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

The blonde yelped at the sudden noise and jumped to his feet, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. He frowned when his eyes landed on the last remaining Uchiha. He then pouted childishly and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away. This act caused the raven to sigh deeply and facepalm, his eyes closed as he shook his head in frustration.

_What is /he/ doing here?!_ Naruto thought, sneaking a glance at the Uchiha over his shoulder. Realizing the Uchiha was looking at him, his eyes widened slightly before he quickly glanced away, a light blush on his face.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi! Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss me?"

Naruto sighed. The nickname again. "Hmm?" The blond glanced over as the alarm rang. It was noon and the bells were still firmly attached to his belt.

"See ya Sasuke!" Naruto waved as he vanished again. Sasuke followed.

Upon reaching the small clearing, the small group made their way towards the three tree stumps that stood there, and already the three young ninja were bickering amongst themselves.

"It's your fault we go without lunch, Abumi!" the lavender-eyed Hyuuga pointed accusingly to the green-eyed kunoichi.

"Tch. Shut up, Chomaru!" Abumi shouted back.

The third member of the team, a young girl named Tsuchi, sighed in annoyance. She then turned her brown-eyed gaze to Naruto. "How was that, Naruto-sensei?"

"Hm?" Naruto glanced over, confused at Tsuchi, who looked back at him, just as confused.

"She's clearly talking about her performance, Usuratonkachi. Pay attention!" Sasuke muttered, more to himself then Naruto. The blonde got the point, however, and gave the young kunoichi some tips for improvement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for his blonde to finish. Once the three young ninja went back to the village, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, grinning as he usually did.

"So, how'd I do, Teme?"

"Hn. Not bad, Dobe. A few more years experience and you /might/ be as good as Kakashi-sensei. "

"Nani?! You mean I'm not as good as him already? Well at least I'm not a pervert!"

"Are too.." the Uchiha muttered as he walked past, keeping his eyes on the trail ahead.

"N..Nani?!" Naruto scowled and pointed at the retreating male. "I'm not the pervert, dattebayo! _You_ are!"

"Oh really?" the Uchiha retorted without looking back.

"Yes, really!"

"Prove it then!"

"Eh?"

"Hn. Exactly my point."

"THAT DOSEN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's only response.


End file.
